Love is a Battlefield
by KawaiiAlBhed
Summary: “I think the only reason you haven’t admitted to you being a girl is because of the fact that you have grown close to someone. Am I right? And you don’t want them to find out you’re a girl…” ((SangoXMiroku, AU, Need More Reviews)
1. Default Chapter

Prologue-  
  
Dearest Sango,   
  
I'm off to fight and I can't promise when I will be back. But I swear to you that I will come back alive and well. Do not worry about me. I will be fighting alongside your father, which alone is an honor to me. Once I get back I promise to make our engagement official. Till then…  
  
Love always,   
  
Kiro  
  
I frowned and dropped the letter, watching it float to the floor. My tears soon followed falling on top of the piece of paper even before it had touched the floor. This couldn't be happening to me…not only was my father leaving for war but now so was the only love of my life. Plus now my brother Kohaku was leaving as well…risking their lives against those damn demons.   
  
"Sister…" a voice called through my door, while knocking gently. The knob turned slowly and my brother walked slowly into my room.   
  
"Yes Kohaku. What is it?" I answered, lowering my head so that my hair covered my slightly watery eyes.   
  
Kohaku ventured farther into my room, taking a seat next to me. He took a few deep breathes before picking up a picture of me and Kiro. Kiro had shorter hair then and his blue eyes were filled with more joy. Now his eyes were empty. But I looked the same, at least n my eyes I did. Kohaku glared deeply at the picture before setting it back down. My brother never really liked my fiancé.   
  
"I don't think I can fight yet Sango. You taught me everything I know…but I'll never be as good as you are sister. I'm not ready to fight…" my brother sighed, lowering his head just as I had lifted mine up.   
  
"You are strong Kohaku, you can make it. Just imagine it like our practices." I smiled lightly, turning my head towards the ceiling. "Plus you will have father their to protect you."  
  
"But Sango, it if different from our training. You won't be there." his voice cracked.  
  
Lowering my head once again, I tried to think of something to say to that comment. No words escaped me though. My brother was right. He was too young to be in war. True he was a good fighter, but he still needed more training. More training that I already had. An idea instantly sprang forward.  
  
"I could go for you. I'm sure mother would be fine with it. But father…" I grimaced, just imagining his reaction to me fighting. Something he believed only men should do. Well so did the captains.   
  
"You could disguise yourself." Kohaku beamed, jumping up from his seat and bouncing around with excitement. "It would prove afterwards what a strong fighter you are even though you are a woman."  
  
I nodded leaping up as well and pulling a katana from underneath my bed sheets. I lifted the sword up to where my high pony tail was and set the blade right above it. Then with one swift movement everything that had once been tied up fell to the floor along beside where my letter had fallen. Then I turned to my brother who smiled.   
  
"Looks good Sango…wait you need a new name, and something to cover up your more…uh womanly features. Then a new outfit…and wash off your make-up…then…"  
  
"I get the point Kohaku. As for the name…I think…Santo….sound good?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.   
  
"Uh okay. Just one more thing. Deepen your voice a little. It will help…okay?" Kohaku suggested.   
  
I nodded waving a short goodbye to my brother as I searched through my closet for something a bit more boyish. I came up with my father's old demon slayer outfit. It suited me fine, and after I binded my chest and washed off my little make up on my eyes, I put it on.   
  
"Perfect…" I cooed.   
  
Author's Note: I came up with this idea kinda instantly and fell in love with it. Not saying that all you all have to think that it rocks. But I do hope that some of you enjoy it at least. ^-^ You would make my dreams come true if you all start to review. I know the Prologue kind of sucks a little bit. But oh well...::pulls out katana:: WE'RE OFF TO WAR!!! ::starts marching chant:: COME ON YA'LL JOIN ME!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I also do not own Mulan. I haven't seen that movie in years and that actually NOT where I got the idea for this belive it or not but my friend claims my story line kind of sounds like it. Minus the crickets, dragons, and she's not taking her father's place. It's her brother. Plus there should be more differences. Like I said Mulan disclaimer is more of a just in case. Lol! 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One -   
  
I sheathed my katana and approached the many other soldiers. Kiro and my father were no where in sight but I had decided that that may just be a good thing. After all if they recognized me who knows what would happen to me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath but bumped into someone during my relaxing time.   
  
"Watch where your going bastard." a voice growled.  
  
I looked up and saw a pair of golden eyes. I stumbled back a little bit once I saw some of his other features. Long silver hair, fangs, and little dog ear perched on top of his head.   
  
"What are you doing here demon?" I snapped back, regaining my posture, and making sure my voice was manly enough.  
  
"Feh. I'm only half demon…but wait a second…something smells different about you boy. Hmm…hey where are you going!?" he called before he was able to finish his statement.   
  
A half demon, fighting on our side. Sure that could help in the long run. But that wasn't what I was worried about. What if he can smell that I'm a girl? That did seem to be what he was about to figure out if I hadn't ran away from him. I sighed, I would just have to avoid him as long as I could. Him, Kiro, and father. My list was getting longer by the second.   
  
"Hey you…"  
  
I jumped, and turned quickly to face the same half demon I just ran away from. His eyes were dancing with amusement, and I knew that could only mean one thing.   
  
"Why do you smell so good?"  
  
I toppled to the ground in shock. Maybe not the smartest demon but that isn't that bad I guess.  
  
"None of your business er…"  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Right." I nodded trying to get past him but with no success.   
  
"And you are…?" he asked, blocking my way.  
  
"Santo." I growled, shoving him to the side with all my strength. He however didn't budge. After smiling for a few seconds like a complete idiot he shifted to his side allowing me to walk by.  
  
"Hmm…well. I'm the captain of your squad Mr. Santo. So get ready to live your next few days in hell. Then get ready for the war too…"  
  
I scowled. This was just going to keep getting better and better wasn't it.   
  
"Over there is a sign in sheet. It will say what hut you are assigned to and who you share it with. There are 3 men to a resting quarter. You can go to the hot springs in the morning and oh yes…training starts tomorrow after you all bathe. So that's all you need to know. Get a good rest soldier."  
  
I nodded and started exploring a little. There seemed to be mainly two ranks here. Monks. And Demon Slayers. I of course fell under demon slayer. I got to the sign in sheet and searched for my name. Next to it I saw I was assigned to Hut D1. And I would be bunking with a monk Miroku and a demon slayer…Kiro.  
  
"So much for avoiding him…" I muttered under my breath.   
  
Cursing quietly to myself I shuffled my feet to the little hut village. I lifted my head searching for Hut D1, and finally came across a decent looking shelter. Taking a deep breath I walked slowly into it. I let out my breath. No one was there…yet anyway. I set my stuff on the lower bunk of one of the bunk beds. I opened my bag and put aside my boomerang, which was my trademark weapon. Inside my bag was a picture of the regular me with Kiro.   
  
"I didn't pack this…it must have been…"  
  
**********   
  
"Kohaku?"  
  
My brother turned and embraced me. He was tearing up, and was trying to keep his regular tone of voice though you could hear the sobs in between breathes.  
  
"Sango…don't die out there. And make sure father doesn't die either. If you do…it'll be my fault for being such a chicken…" he wept, letting go of me and staring at the floor.   
  
I frowned. "Kohaku…if anything does happen it wouldn't be your fault…remember that alright?"  
  
"Yes Sango…"  
  
**********   
  
"Kohaku must have put it in my bag before I ran into him…that little twerp. If someone catches me with this then…ugh…"  
  
Frustration taking over I threw the picture back into my bag and rummaged around some more till I found what I was looking for in the first place. My wedding ring. Another thing I shouldn't be caught with but I couldn't help myself but to bring it with me. I held it between my two fingers and smiled lightly. Once this was all over I would marry Kiro and live happily ever after.   
  
"Eh…so you're my roommate?"   
  
I froze, swiftly stuffing the ring back into my bag and zipping it back up. Then when I finally felt calm enough I turned around to face him. His black hair was blowing up and down and his eyes were more beautiful then the last I had seen of him. Actually they were brighter than I had ever seen them.   
  
"I guess so…" I mumbled under my breath. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Kiro pleased to meet you. You Miroku or Santo? Actually strike that Miroku is a monk. Some old guy I'm guessing so you have to be the demon exterminator Santo. I'm a demon exterminator too…hey you use a boomerang? I know someone who also uses one. But that's another story…you know you look familiar. Do I know you?" he finally stopped talking sitting down on the bottom bunk across from mine.   
  
He didn't recognize me…  
  
He didn't recognize his own fiancé…  
  
"Uh right…sorry but I'm tired. Please let me sleep now…" I grumbled, lying back towards him.   
  
"Sure Mister. See you at the spring tomorrow I guess."  
  
My eyes which had just found rest shot open. I would have to bathe. How the hell would I be able to do that?   
  
"Crap…" I muttered under my breath, before falling asleep.  
  
Author's Note: Ugh I didn't get many reviews on the first chapter...well the prologue. I think I'm going to start being more picky. So I want....at least...uh...5 more reviews before I put up the next chapter. Hey! Don't complain. Lol! I know that it must not be that entertaining yet. But it will be then you will all be sorry. Yes. You have been warned. I was going to ask for 10 and that would still be good...but I doubt I will ever get 10 reviews. Oh well...maybe on day I will get better at writing. Maybe...lol  
  
R&R  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...yeh... 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-  
  
"Hey Santo…wake up!" a voice called, forcing me to arise from my humble sleep. I blinked at him, and almost screamed. Why was this guy in my house!? Then I remembered and stopped myself from looking like a complete idiot. I just nodded and slowly rose from my bunk, bumping my head in the process. "Hey man…watch it…not used to the army life I take it. First year? Well…it's mine. Pleased to meet you I'm Miroku."  
  
I took a moment to recover from my bump on the head then looked the man in front of me over. He had short black hair. With just a tiny bit pulled back into a short pony tail. His clothing was purple and was indeed monk attire. His eyes were the prettiest I had ever seen. A mixture somewhere between blue and purple. What beautiful eyes.   
  
"Uh…are you okay?"  
  
I turned away from him quickly nodding lightly and making my bed. This was going to be a long war. I could tell.   
  
"Hmm…well that other guy…Kiro I think…he left for the springs. Told me to wake you up when I decided to get up. I'm a heavy sleeper. I'll have to fix that if I'm going to be fighting eh? But I guess you can't talk. You seem to enjoy sleeping as well." he smirked, turning and grabbing a towel. "Well meet ya in the springs. Just head straight through the woods you can't miss it."  
  
I nodded grabbing a towel as well. How was I going to do this? Maybe I'll check out the surroundings first. That could spark an idea. Exiting the hut I followed Miroku's directions till I reached the most beautiful spring I had ever seen.  
  
I think the first thing that caught my eye was most likely the water fall. The water seemed so clear and dazzling in the sun. The next thing I saw was the dozens of men bathing in the water causing a light blush to emerge but I hid it quickly remembering that not only was I supposed to be a guy but I was also supposed to be engaged. I looked around for a little while and then I saw it a huge rock next to the falls. It was almost to good to be true. All I had to do was move fast then, quickly get back into my clothes. Well…quickly bind myself again…then change into my clothes.   
  
I snuck through the trees till I reached the rock which was placed very close to shore. Quickly I underdressed and sunk into the water. It felt very refreshing. And much more comfortable. After I was finished I quickly got up dried, and fixed myself back into a guy. Then dressed and walked back towards the training village. Only to hear a voice call from behind me.  
  
"Hey I didn't see you! I was going to talk to you about something but…I guess it can wait until later now. Umm…anyway lets head back. You are supposed to meet with Captain Inuyasha. I heard he's rough…well good luck with your training. Tell Kiro I said hi alright?" before I knew it the monk was gone.   
  
"Strange fellow he is…" I mumbled continuing my path to the village. "Inuyasha…eh? I was hoping I could avoid him but apparently not. And Kiro will be in my group too. This keeps getting better and better doesn't it."  
  
**********   
  
"First things first. I am your instructor. True I am half demon, but you guys are lucky enough to have me on your side. And you are even worthy of being taught by me. Since this is your first year here I'm guessing most of you are inexperienced. Now that you all know who's the leader, draw your katanas. I want…Kiro. Kiro come up here."  
  
Kiro winced faintly but followed his orders and approached Inuyasha. Inuyasha smirked wickedly at him before turning to us other demon exterminators.   
  
"Alright Kiro now. Fight me." Inuyasha smiled almost too gently before pulling a sword of his own. "I will go easy on you, so you have no reason to worry. You are just being used as an example after I'm done with you. You can pair up with that one guy who smells good."  
  
I winced now, clenching my fists as some of the men around my burst into laughter. Apparently smelling good wasn't very manly.   
  
Kiro nodded and ran forward to attack the half demon. Inuyasha swiftly dodged every attack. Every attack seemed to slow for the demon. Once I even caught a glimpse of him yawning. What I didn't see was him attack back. Finally Kiro stopped trying.  
  
"Your too fast." he admitted.   
  
"Feh. You think I'm fast wait till you go against a real demon. Especially there leader. He is ten times faster then me, though I hate to admit it." Inuyasha frowned, sheathing his sword and turning to face us again.  
  
"How do you know?" a voice from beside me asked. "Have you met the great demon lord of the west?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded solemnly. "Aye…he is my brother. Half brother anyway. But that's not of importance right now. Right now I want you to pair up and fight. Kiro, Santo you two go first. Everyone watch. For you will have to fight in front of the others as well. Now don't fight to the death, instead of your katanas you will use these wooden swords."  
  
The half demon handed each of us one then backed away holding his hand up as a signal for us to begin our fight.   
  
Kiro was the first to move, quickly reaching a few feet in front of me and swinging his sword near my face, I however ducked knocking his knees fiercely with my wooden weapon. I had to admit I never imagined I would have to fight my soon to be husband like this. But apparently it was fate.   
  
Angry, Kiro regained his composure and went to strike again but I kept on blocking him. Finally he lifted his sword towards my head a second time. This time however after I blocked him I punched him, square in the gut. Kiro's eyes widened as if he were really that surprised he lost then he fell to the ground with exhaustion.   
  
  
  
I frowned. I didn't mean to hurt him that bad or anything. I reached out my hand to help him up but he just knocked it away and got up on his own. Inuyasha nodded and headed forward to stand in between us.   
  
"Alright guys. That's enough now. Santo great job. Didn't think you had it in you. Kiro maybe you should take a little rest why don't you and Santo head back to your assigned hut. I will be there once everyone else is finished, I wish to talk to one of you about something."  
  
I nodded and watched as Kiro nearly sprinted away for the village. I smiled faintly, and followed after him. Kiro always was a sore loser. I chuckled lightly lowering my head for a moment before abruptly bumping into someone.  
  
"Sorry…" I groaned, lifting my head to see a pair of purple eyes. "Oh hey Miroku. How'd your training go?"  
  
"Great! I get to meet with the master monk here tomorrow, well him and the master exterminator. Though I am kind of nervous. I think they are making me fight with him. I'm not sure if I can do that."  
  
"Why not?" I questioned, wondering if I could ever meet the master of exterminators.  
  
"He's my father. Always envied him, I'm put under so much pressure. But I guess it's better than fighting the first years here. They all seem…so bad…" he frowned. "No offence or anything, I mean I'm one too it's just…"  
  
"No I agree. So what are these masters?" I questioned further temporarily forgetting that I was supposed to return to our quarters.  
  
"One for each fighting group. A master monk, a master exterminator, and a master priestess." Miroku explained. "They let the best of the best fight with them. But first you have to go through a trial or some sort. Fight other people of your fighting group. People with more experience than you most likely. If you defeat all of them then you see the master of your group."  
  
I nodded. My father…he was probably one of the people guarding the way towards the master. I would probably have to fight him tomorrow.   
  
"Umm…I guess I understand. Well…we should head back to the hut. Kiro is probably bored in there all by himself."  
  
Miroku nodded and followed me towards the hut. Inside, Kiro didn't look very happy, he sent me a death glare before pulling something from his pocket. Miroku and I exchanged confused glances before moving towards him to see what he had. I almost smiled at what he had but kept my mouth shut. It was a picture of me.  
  
"Wow…" Miroku beamed, snatching the picture from Kiro's hand. "She is so…beautiful."  
  
I nodded taking the picture from Miroku and handing it back to Kiro, trying my hardest not to blush at Miroku's compliment. Kiro frowned towards the picture. Slowly he crumpled it up throwing it to the ground. I tried not to gasp, not to cry at the look of hatred he was sending towards the picture.  
  
"What you do that for?!" Miroku growled, reaching down for the picture. "What did this girl ever do to you?"  
  
"Hush Monk. She was my fiancé, but I was just using her to get to the master exterminator. Her father." Kiro growled back, stepping on the picture before Miroku could grab it. "She is worthless now, since Santo here is going to be sent to the master. All that work for nothing."  
  
I stood there in silence. Not sure whether to be angry or sad. Not able to make up my mind I glared at Kiro and ran out of the hut, shortly followed by Miroku. I sat down shaking my head violently. Miroku held out the picture, which apparently he had retrieved from Kiro.   
  
"How could he do that to such a pretty lady like this?" Miroku spoke softly. "And the poor thing will probably never know that he didn't really love her."  
  
"Kiro's an idiot. I…I can't believe him…" I growled.  
  
Miroku just nodded. Then he stood up, stuffing the picture into his pocket. I almost protested, if I were back home I wouldn't want a complete stranger to have my picture. But I wasn't back home so I let it go.   
  
"I'm going to head back inside. You should wait out here for Captain Inuyasha. See you in the morning." Miroku said, turning his back towards me. "Who knows maybe I'll see you at the shrine where the masters are staying…"  
  
I just nodded, lifting my head right in time to see a certain half demon approaching our hut. I tried my hardest to smile at him. He just smirked in reply.   
  
"Your to see the master…"  
  
"Yes I know…" I smiled brighter.  
  
"Right well, it will be hard. You have to fight through demon's in the path towards him. They aren't necessarily strong demon's most of them are good hearted, just fight them til they back off. When they do continue up the steps. Then pass through the doors." Inuyasha explained, pointing towards a shrine assembled at the top of a hill. "You will meet the master monk and priestess there tomorrow. Hmm…that would be Miroku and a young lady named Kagome."  
  
I nodded. Slightly different from what Miroku had told me. He said we had to fight some other fighters of our type. Maybe he was wrong.   
  
"Each of you will have to work together on this. Most likely each demon will have a specific weakness that only one of you can conquer. Remember early tomorrow…" Inuyasha repeated, turning away and slowly fading out of my sight.   
  
The master demon exterminator. My father.   
  
I headed back into my hut, finding Kiro and Miroku already fast asleep. I could tell tomorrow would be a long day, sending one last dirty look towards Kiro I laid down and quickly fell into a peaceful slumber.   
  
Author's Note: Yay! Thanks to people who reviewed so far, I'm hoping more people will review after this chapter...maybe? Ugh...  
  
Skye Silvereye- Thank's for the review ^^  
  
Arteme- Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Kiro sucks! So does Hojo! ^^  
  
SM together- Thank You!   
  
Aika - Thanks for the review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Drats! 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-  
  
I stood in front of the shrine steps. There had to be at least a hundred steps…if not more. Talk about a work out. But we were going to war. I had to remember that. I would need to be in shape. I tapped my foot against the grass. The priestess and the monk weren't here yet. That seemed strange seeing as Miroku wasn't there when I got up and I didn't see him when I bathed behind my rock. Not that I was looking for him of course.   
  
Suddenly a girl, with long black hair and bright eyes, wearing a standard priestess outfit, approached me. She smiled at me as she got closer.   
  
"Hello, my name's Kagome. And you are…" she held out her arm, waiting for me to shake it.   
  
"Santo" I answered, taking her hand in mine. "nice to meet you now all we need is the monk and we're ready to…"  
  
"Hey Santo who's the pretty lady your talking to?" a voice interrupted my sentence.   
  
"And here he is…" I murmured.   
  
Suddenly it happened. Something that could have blown my cover. Miroku ran up to Kagome, taking her hand in his, and looking her straight in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak and I stared awaiting the words he might say.  
  
"Young priestess will you bear my children?" Miroku asked.  
  
Jealousy. That's what I felt. A man I had only known for a few days. More like one and a half. I wanted to yell at him. Ask him if that was him who had only yesterday called me pretty.   
  
No…not me Sango…  
  
Wait what am I saying!? I am Sango. And I'm engaged.   
  
No…not to that scum…  
  
"You pervert!"   
  
My thoughts were interrupted as Kagome smacked Miroku senseless. She had her hands protectively over her butt. I rose my eyebrows. And she answered my silent question.   
  
"HE GRABBED IT!" she shrieked.  
  
I glared towards the monk and he just smirked, giving the priestess a innocent smile. She was glaring at him too though and didn't look ready to put up with his excuses. He sighed and began walking closer to the steps.   
  
"Well, I say we put this incident behind us and continue our mission." Miroku preached taking his first step up the stairs.  
  
"We didn't even start so how can we continue." I reasoned following closely behind him. He just ignored me and soon all three of us had started up the steps.   
  
About five steps up and we were attacked. Well…actually first the 'demon' introduced himself then kind of attacked, if you could even call it that. His name was Shippo. He appeared to us in a pink blob, but then after running to the bushes, he shifted to a new shape.   
  
He shifted into me.  
  
The real me…  
  
I stared and he winked at me knowingly. How could he…? How would he know? I stepped back a bit before the monk opened his lecherous mouth to speak.   
  
"Hey aren't you that Kiro guys fiancé?" Miroku asked.   
  
I shook my head and pushed Miroku to the side. I glared darkly at the demon and turned to the others to speak.   
  
"That's not what it seems. It's Shippo." I explained.   
  
"Oh…how did he know who she was though?" Miroku asked.   
  
I didn't answer and ran towards it to attack. It however dodged and threw me into the bushes it followed shortly. By the time I was able to stand up, he stood up too. This time he was me again but the guy me.   
  
"Oh crap…" Miroku mumbled, lifting his staff. "Which one of you is the real Santo?"  
  
"I am" we both said at once. We glanced swiftly at each other. "No your not I am"  
  
"This cannot be good…" Kagome frowned steadying her bow and arrow and aiming between the two of us. "Okay…how can we be sure which one is which? Miroku has Santo ever told you anything that maybe we could use to help us?"  
  
"Er…" Miroku thought alowd. "I have no idea. But I don't remember him having a bushy tail."  
  
"That works…" Kagome smiled, shooting the arrow towards the me with a tail. She fired and it hit the shape shifter in the arm.  
  
It wailed and transformed into a kitsune. I'm guessing it's original form. Those foxes were always tricky. I glared at it, tempted it to give it a quick kick but I backed away taking notice on how cute it was. But I didn't let my thoughts out, fearing it would be to girlish. Instead Kagome rushed forward.  
  
"Ohmigosh! You are so adorable. I'm so sorry. Are you alright? Can you stand up? Ohh…you poor baby." Kagome cooed, picking Shippo up and rocking him back and forth in his arms.   
  
The kitsune just smiled. "I am now in your debt Lady Kagome."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "These are our trials? I thought they would be just a little bit harder. I mean that would have been good if you hadn't showed your tail a bit too early. I mean please…we are supposed to be the best of the best aren't we?"  
  
"Huh…tests? What test?" Shippo asked, raising his eyebrow. "I just stumbled out of the bushes and thought you guys were going to attack me…"  
  
Miroku started laughing and I buried my head in my hands. We were wasting time. I wanted to see my father.   
  
"Let's move on." I ordered, continuing up the steps until a new demon confronted us. This time it was a bit more convincing. This time it was a pack of wolves. Led by what seemed to be half wolf half human. But looks can be deceiving and he was full demon.   
  
"Go Eat." he ordered simply to his little minions.   
  
Now this is more like it. I readied my boomerang and swung it viciously at the wolves. Just knocking them to the side, not killing them. Kagome stood back and kind of watched, while the leader swooped down and grabbed her and Shippo.   
  
Miroku seemed to quicken his pace suddenly, making me also start to feel jealous again. Why couldn't the girl just protect herself. Swinging my boomerang, to knock a few more wolves and try to get to the leader.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome screeched.   
  
"No…your beauty has captivated me…and I"  
  
"YOUR WORSE THEN MIROKU PUT ME DOWN!" Kagome repeated, kicking the wolf demon and falling down to the ground. By then she had already whipped out her bow and arrow and aimed it right for his throat.   
  
"You will retreat from this battle now. Or you will die." Kagome growled. "I think your life is more important than this battle. At least to you and your little mutts it is."  
  
The wolf gulped. "Fine…back off boys."  
  
The wolves that had jumped on me ready to attack and the ones the had surrounded Miroku, backed off instantly and returned to there leader. Kagome lowered her bow but still kept it ready incase he made a move. Instead he reached out his arm, hoping for her to shake it. She didn't so he just introduced himself anyway.  
  
"Koga, nice to meet you." he smirked. "Well…I guess you can move on. Let me assure you that your next fiend won't be as easy. Though I would have gone harder on you if it was just you two guys."  
  
Shippo glanced me a smile, and I glared and turned my head. How did that little runt know. Unless…  
  
"You spied on me…" I growled under my breath.   
  
"What?" Koga snapped.  
  
Miroku and Kagome also gave me a confused glance but I ignored them all and glared at the kitsune.   
  
"YOU STUPID LITTLE…" I started, making sure I remained my guy tone.   
  
"Don't hurt me Miss…" he started then he giggled and finished at the look I gave him. "Ter…Mister…"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever are we done here right?"  
  
Kagome and Miroku exchanged glances then looked at the fox he just giggled and jumped off Kagome to follow me.   
  
"I won't tell anyone." he promised quietly.   
  
"Whatever…I just…"  
  
Suddenly our next foe jumped from the bushes to block the entrance. We got closer and my mouth dropped open.   
  
"Ki…Kirara…?"  
  
Author's Note: Hmm...like it? Not many people are getting into this story but that's just too bad, I guess I'm going to continue writing it anyway...ack...So like it. I think it's turning out much longer than my other stories. Wee...  
  
R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my brain...which won't even give me enough imagination to create my own characters. Oh and don't you love Shippo, he may be annoying...but he peeped on Sango dressing too...he spends too much time with Miroku if you ask me...tee hee. Not that, that is a bad thing of course. I would love to spend more time with Miroku... 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

The cats eyes were flared red, it was huge standing before me. I had only seen her like this once. My Kirara…  
  
"The Village it's under attack!"  
  
Flames. The heat. It was so intense. We weren't quite sure who had led the attacks but there were demons, many of them.   
  
We fled from my house, it was one of the one on fire. My father had changed to fight. My mother was getting Kohaku. I was preparing to fight with my father.   
  
Kirara was at my side, such a small little cat. But she didn't leave me. She didn't run away. She never had. But then suddenly she turned and ran into the house.   
  
Into the flames.   
  
I tried calling her back but my father told me not to worry. He said my mother would get Kirara out. That Kirara was just afraid. Everyone was really. So I tried to forget about it and fought a few demons away from my house. I killed about eleven when I began to get nervous.   
  
My mother hadn't come back yet. Kohaku, Kirara, and her were all still in the house. I wanted them out.   
  
I was about to enter when a large cat flew out of my house. I almost attacked it but I saw my mother and little brother lying on it's back. It was then I realized who the cat was.  
  
It was Kirara.   
  
She had went into the house to save my mother and brother…  
  
I remember the scream like it happened yesterday. I remember crying into my father's arms. I remember thanking Kirara. I remember mourning over all the villagers we lost in the flames. I remember that was also the day I met Kiro.   
  
"Kirara…" I smiled, approaching the large cat demon. "Kirara…it's been so long…since…I…"  
  
More memories came rushing back. Another attack. This time Kirara was no where to be found. That was the same day Kiro proposed to me. I found out later she was missing. We searched for days…but we never found her…I remember Kiro comforting me.   
  
I took another step closer and reached my hand out towards my cat. It looked me over for a minute then it suddenly mewed with delight and purred at my side.   
  
"Kirara…why did you leave Kirara?"  
  
Miroku got closer reaching his arm out to pet them demon, she snarled for a minute but I whispered my approval in her ear. She purred and allowed Miroku to touch her. Then backed away and transformed to her small form, leaping into my arms.  
  
"How did you know that cute little cat?" Kagome asked from behind us, having just gotten rid of Koga.  
  
"I…it's a long story, but it looks like we can head in now right?" I shrugged, setting Kirara on my shoulder. "So lets go in already…"  
  
Miroku and Kagome nodded and followed me into the large shrine. Candles traced a pathway, the pathway led to three separate sets of stairs. A guard stood in front and he smiled once he saw us. Quickly he positioned us in front of the set we were supposed to follow. I waved goodbye to the others and climbed up the stairs.  
  
I smiled at Kirara and whispered playfully into her ear, my normal voice returning.  
  
"You have to keep quiet about who I really am alright kitty. I have to fight in this. But now you can help me right?" I smiled, the cat nodded understanding every word I had said.   
  
"Good…" I smiled. "But I'm not sure if father will fall for this."  
  
"Your right…" a voice boomed. "He most certainly will not fall for this."  
  
I glanced up quickly and Kirara puffed up on my shoulder. It was him alright. My father. His apparel was close to mine, seeing as I stole my outfit from him. I tried to smile, but wound up just bowing my head.   
  
"I'm sorry father but Kohaku…he wasn't ready for war he was too young. So…I came to take his place." I stuttered. "I…I want to fight in this war. I think I have all the strength required. If not more…I mean I made it here…"  
  
My father sighed and motioned for me to lift my head. He seemed to be thinking it over for a second before he opened his mouth again.   
  
"Does Kiro know about this?" he asked firmly.   
  
I clenched my teeth. Kiro was the last thing I wanted think about right now. He had betrayed me and my father. I tried my hardest to smile thinking it would be better just to lie to my father. He loved Kiro…and thought he was perfect for me. But I couldn't keep the smile long enough…and wound up spilling the truth to my father.   
  
"Are you sure? He told you this himself?" my father asked, once I was done explaining my story.   
  
I nodded, tears spilling from my eyes. Retelling the whole thing hurt me a lot.   
  
"I see, well I guess it's a good thing you came here. Otherwise you would have married him. Besides you might be able to find someone new while your fighting, right?" my father smirked, his normal attitude returning.   
  
I just nodded, wiping my tears and turning just in time to see Kagome and Miroku entering the room. I smiled slightly and turned back towards my father and bowed. Then went to join the others, But before we could leave my father made a big mistake.   
  
"Goodbye son."  
  
Crap. I looked over at Miroku, who immediately rose his eyebrows before he burst into a smile. Kagome didn't really seem to care.   
  
"So you're the girl from the photos brother?" Miroku asked, walking closer to me. "Think you could hook me up with her or something?"  
  
I glared at my father as we exited the building. He just smiled.

Author's Note: IM BACK WEE Tee hee! Thank you for those who didn't give up on me!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

"Miroku will you shut the hell up!?" I shouted, getting really irritated with the perverted monk. "I told you...I'm not sure if you're my sister's type."

"How would you know?" he prodded.

I rolled my eyes. Then looked at him again. He had a gorgeous smile, lecherous...but very cute. I think I was staring at him a bit too long, because he gave me a funny look. I turned away quickly, forcing back a blush, I didn't need him to think I was gay or something.

"My sister wouldn't be able to put up with you." I replied smoothly. "She likes taking things a bit more slow than I would imagine you would."

"Oh..." he sighed, as if he had given up knowing that fact alone. "Can you tell me more about her? Like...I don't know her interests in things."

I thought to myself, pondering my interests. What could I possibly tell Miroku I...er...my sister was interested in.

"What exactly do you need to know?" I asked.

Miroku shifted his staff into his other hand. He looked at me for a second, as if it would tell him what he needed to ask. As if it would tell him all the answers. The monk finally raised his beautiful...er...eyes to me and smiled. A smile that I knew I wouldn't like.

"What exactly did she see in Kiro?" he mused, smirking towards the sleeping image of my fiancé.

I froze. Not quite sure how to respond to that. What exactly did I see in him? I remembered him being kinda to me. Remembered him comforting me once about Kirara running away. Remembered him confronting me when my best friend died after the demon attack.

I stopped the tears remembering my friends death. He was the only one who seemed to understand me. He was always nice to me always kept my mood at it's best.

We never found his body. I can barely remember anything about him now. It was a really long time ago I guess. I was around thirteen. My memory with him has been basically erased completely. His face...is completely blank. The villagers think the demon is the cause of it...but I remembered everything except him. It made no sense really...

Wait what does my dead friend have anything to do with why I liked Kiro. I looked at Miroku who was still waiting patiently for the answer to his question.

"I...my sister...I think she liked him for his kindness. I would have never guessed it was all fake. My sister...and him would smile and laugh with each other. He would comfort her. He would hold her when she was crying. She would come home happy after just spending a few hours with him and him alone. She would smile the rest of the day. Nothing could bring her down...knowing that she had someone who loved her." I paused, trying to hold back the mix of anger and sadness. "Then one day I...she came home...with an engagement ring. Our mother was proud, so was I, but it was as if father had known all along."

"Looks like you did a little bit of spying. Intruding on your sisters love life." he chuckled, shoving me lightly on the shoulder. "How come Kiro doesn't recognize you though...?"

"I was never really around the house. Usually out working... anything to bring food to the table." I answered quickly, too quickly judging by the look the appeared on the monk's perfect...er...face.

Miroku nodded slowly. Then he smiled, his smile growing bigger and bigger by the second. Something was going on his mind...either something dirty, or something I wouldn't like. Or both...

"What are you thinking now monk?!" I snapped, sending him a dark look.

He brought his face close up to mine and smiled even wider, it seemed more like a smirk now though. I could feel a light blush appear before I could stop it. Why was he this close to me?

"Sango doesn't have a brother." he smirked.

I stumbled backwards. I was lost. How would he know if I didn't have a brother. Actually I did...just not one my age. I thought for a second, almost putting the thought away before a new question popped into my head. How did he know my name?

"Obviously she does..." I answered, calmly making sure to keep my voice steady. "How did you find out her name?"

"I did a little investigating." he answered quickly. "I'm going to bed...I'll see you in the morning...whoever you are..."

"Miroku!" I growled.

He just chuckled and fell asleep.

Author's Note: Ack the story was deleted from my computer, I did have it printed...so I just had to type it all over again. Ack. Anyway...I'm sorry that this chapter was a little bt shorter. -pouts- forgive me...now review...and I'll give ya a longer one BTW the people who were worried about me giving up...don't worry I've just been slowing down because I have lots of stuff going on. But I'm trying to quicken my pace a little from now on I promise.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...ackk....


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

"Sango! Sango look!"

I turned around, taking in my surroundings. The grass around me was a lush green, rows of beautiful flowers surrounded me. The breeze was blowing gently against my hair and I realized when looking down at myself that I was a much younger me. But at the moment I could care less, seeing as I was in my paradise.

I was thirteen to be exact, not really quite sure how I knew...its just sort of came to me. A boy with jet black hair who looked about my age stood in front of me. In his hands he held a bunch of flowers, he flung his hand toward me and opened his palm for me to grab the beautiful tulips. My favorite flower.

I stared at the flowers in shock, how could this boy possibly know my favorite flowers? But then I glanced once more and recognized him instantly. My best friend.

Still I couldn't seem to place his names.

"Do you like them Sango? I heard they were your favorite. So I figured...I figured I'd..." he stumbled for a second then he took another step towards me.

He stood, his face a mere centimeter away from mine. He leaned forward. And placed a small kiss on my lips. I froze.

"Never forget me Sango..."

Then he faded away. I began to scream. I wanted him back, I needed this boy. I needed him, but he was gone. The next thing I knew the beautiful paradise began to fade as fell. The flowers that I had received quickly turned to ashes, and I was surrounded in flames. Everything about him had vanished. Then I saw another boy, this one with a more familiar face, riding on the back of a large demon. The boy looked at me and laughed.

The boy was Kiro.

Everything faded to black and a second later I screamed.

"Are you okay Sango?!"

I opened my eyes, first everything was blurry but then everything cleared up. I was back in my hut with Miroku hovering over my now wide awake body. I tried to nod but then his words registered.

"What did you say?" I questioned nervously.

"I said...are you alright Santo?" he answered quickly, flashing me a look of confusion.

I frowned and nodded. Then tried to close my eyes again, but noticed Miroku was still at my side. I coughed, hoping he would get the idea but he stayed put, just staring at me. Finally giving up, I sat up and gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes...?" I growled.

Miroku just smiled lightly, and then crawled back up to his bunk. Not one word, his whole was up. I waited till I figured he was fast asleep, then started to close my eyes again.

"Sweet dream, my dear Sango..."

This voice was different. This voice was more cold. This voice was filled with hatred. Only one person in our quarters could fit that voice.

Kiro.

My eyes then shut, unwillingly, and more dreams came rushing forward,

Flames pierced against my skin. Everything seemed dark. I walked towards the exit of the building, or what I figured was the exit, of what I figured was a building. Suddenly I heard a crash from behind me. I turned and saw a body trapped under a large rock. I rushed forward, forgetting all about the exit.

The body was completely dark, covered in burns and now probably broken as well. I got closer and wiped some of the dark ashes from the person's face, and revealed the face of my friend.

I screamed.

Then the demon, the same one from my last dream appeared in front of me. He howled with laughter and rose his claw to attack. His claw was inches in front of my face, when another rock fell. This one landing on him.

"NO!!!!!!!"

Suddenly Kiro ran forward, completely ignoring me, and dashes towards the demon. He began to cry in front of it body. I only made out a few bits. It sounded like he was begging for it to come back...and finish the job.

"You still haven't killed the demon slayers..."

I stared, everything went white. My mind went blank.

I felt something warm and soft brush against me. Trying to comfort my tears. I recognized it as Kirara and picked her up carefully.

"I...maybe I just need to take a walk..."

Kirara purred in agreement. And I got up from my bed and headed outside into the dark. I looked around, making sure no one was there. Then decided to head into the woods, to the hot springs.

The wind was blowing pretty fiercely but the warmth from the hot springs made everything better. I let out a sigh of relief as I tried to put my dark dreams behind me. But in the back of my head I was itching to know if Kiro was the cause of that massacre or not.

I let out another long sigh, and ran my hand through my hair, wondering for a moment whether I should go to my regular bathing spot. But it felt much better here for some reason so I opted to stay.

Kirara lay on the grass next to the water and on the verge of sleep, I however was on the verge of something else. Tears.

"Is it possible Kiro could have done all those thing Kirara?" I mused to my cat.

She purred in response, yeah...she was definitely out now.

"Hmm...I wonder if there is any chance he didn't die...that boy in my dreams..." I mused, now to myself.

"Hey Santo...is that you?"

This voice wasn't cold. Wasn't warm and kind. This voice did sound familiar though.

"Inuyasha?"

I turned and sure enough I saw a silver haired man with dog ears walking towards the hot spring. I also happened to notice that this half demon was very not wearing any clothes.

A blush probably rose but he didn't notice, seeing as it was dark. he waded into the nice hot water, and came towards where I was at.

"So everything go well today?" he asked, mindlessly washing his hair.

"Uh...I...yeah great..." I stuttered, watching as he started to fill his hair with shampoo and conditioner.

"That's great, hold on let me rinse."

"How are you going to..." I froze, Inuyasha had just ducked his head the water, before I had the slightest chance to turn or anything. I prayed he had his eyes closed under there but my prayers weren't answered. As he came back up with a very shoked, yet pleased look on his face.

"Santo...you're a...a girl?" he stuttered. "That's why you smelled so nice...but...that's against...only preistesses can...I mean your..."

At that moment I could only think of one thing to do. I slapped him. Hard, right across the face, then I turned around. Slowly I got out of the water, wrapped my towel around me and picked up Kirara carefully.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

Author's Note: See this one's a little longer, ne? BAD INUYASHA!!! No more peeking at Sango! Well...yeh...the plot deepens. Wee! Next chappy will have a little bit of action in it. I've had lots of little ideas popping into my head for this story. I love em' Wee! REVIEW REVIEW RIGHT NOW! I WANT LOTS SEEING AS I JUST GAVE YOU TWO CHAPTER!!! REVIEW!!!!I should at LEAST have 25...but more...would be better...-

Disclaimer...I don't own anything.


	8. Chapter 7

_Sango's Counterpart- For the Miroku part...you will have to wait and see. For them being in the hut...they haven't left for battle yet...as you will find out in this chapter. All they did was visit like a shrine nearby. Why is everybody peeking at Sango? Because they want her so bad...haha..._

Chapter Seven-

"Alright men, today is our first day in battle. Everyone will need to remain calm and make sure you fight hard. It is doubtful we will run into anything today but don't put your guard down...just in case. Move out!" the half demon paused, giving me a look and opening his mouth to speak for a second. "Santo I want you and me front and center on Kirara. You too Miroku and Kagome, but you'll be on foot."

I nodded looking down at Kirara. Kirara purred silently and transformed into her larger form. I leapt up on top of her and motioned Inuyasha to climb up as well. We rushed forward and rose above everybody else. Finally we were up front, Inuyasha had remained silent this whole time but finally he seemed ready to burst.

"So...you're a girl...?" he questioned, his voice too quiet for anyone but me and Kirara to hear.

I nodded solemnly. I really didn't need to put up with him right now.

"And you still want to fight? And you are aware that I could very well punish you for lying? And you do know that you shouldn't be here? And you must know that slapping your commander isn't exactly the smartest thing to do?" he spoke quickly almost all in one breath, giving me hardly any time to comprehend what he was talking about.

"You deserved it. And I want to fight."I said after a brief silence. "Have a problem with that?"

He just shook his head, then sniffed the air.

"I smell the stench of demon..." he growled. "And it isn't Kirara or myself. Or that little runt fox thing that follows that priestess around."

I placed my arm behind my back, readying my boomerang. I could sense an evil aura as well. But I couldn't exactly tell from where. I looked down, the other's hadn't sensed it yet. But it couldn't have been any closer to us than to them...unless...

"Up!" Inuyasha shouted, making sure everyone could hear him. "Bird Demons! Anyone with long range attacks move now! Short range prepare!"

I spotted one right away. Heading straight towards some of our comrades. I lifted my weapon and hurdled it towards the ground watching as the bird broke in two and my boomerang returned hitting another in the process.

The soldier looked around until he spotted me and nodded his head in thanks. I could tell he was very relieve, but suddenly his face changed dramatically. He rose his arm and pointed behind me.

"BEHIND YOU!"

I quickly turned but only to find a demon bird about ten times bigger that the other ones. The bird squawked loudly, and began flapping it's wings with great force. The wind around Inuyasha, Kirara, and I had grown stronger. I tried my hardest to steer Kirara away from the wind but it was of no prevail.

Inuyasha growled next to me, and he drew his long sword, which doubled if not tripled in size once it was out of it's sheath.

Tetsusaiga. I had heard of this sword before. Actually my father used to talk about it all the time. A sword owned by a great half demon. It had the power to destroy hundreds of demons in one swing. I heard it even had other abilities, some even stronger than the first.

As I stared in awe at the great sword, Inuyasha leaped from Kirara, towards the demon, swinging his sword rapidly. I heard him mumbling something about a wind scar. Then finally he swung his sword one last time, sending out a great light.

The great bird vanished, along with the other birds. Inuyasha smirked and jumped back onto Kirara.

"Alright everyone let's continue..." he paused abruptly, gazing at my shoulder. "That's a nasty cut...it looks like it could be poisoned."

I glanced at my shoulder, and saw a long cut, that I didn't seem to remember getting. The edges of the cut seemed to be glowing. I winced, and turned back towards Inuyasha.

"It's probably fine." I lied.

He shrugged seeming to loose interest almost instantly. I knew the consequences. I would have to go to a doctor or something. Most likely they would find out about me right there and then. Besides the cut didn't look too bad...

"Alright troops forward!" Inuyasha shouted breaking my train of though, once again he turned to talk to me once everyone was moving.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed by his staring.

"For a girl you are a great fighter." he stated simply, then he smirked. "You know what I think?"

I just shrugged, not really caring what the demon thought. It's too bad I didn't notice how big his smile had grown.

"I think the only reason you haven't admitted to you being a girl is because of the fact that you have grown close to someone. Am I right? And you don't want them to find out you're a girl..."

I blinked, not quite sure how to depend myself.

He had a point. If he knew it didn't really matter if I kept it secret anymore...but something inside me didn't want Miroku to find out. But then again...

Somehow I wanted him to know. He sweet talked that picture of me. So he shouldn't care if he finds out I'm really not a guy, right?

"Is it the monk or that demon exterminator the you beat to a pulp?" Inuyasha asked, once again breaking my thoughts.

I remained silent and looked down to the ground. I saw Kiro walking side by side with my father. They were talking and for a second I saw my father look up at me. Kiro just seemed to be sucking up to him so I switched my view towards Miroku.

Did I like him? I mean it's true that I often find myself staring at him...but did I like him...

No I didn't.

I loved him...

Author's Note: YAY! ANOTHER CHAPPY! Tee hee...I think this was a cheap way to get how many reviews I wanted though...Sango's Counterpart...lol...but I wasn't getting anymore...so I decided just to update. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! DO IT DO IT DO IT!


End file.
